1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a communication device for W-CDMA and a method of operating the communications device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A communication device, for example, for Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) is configured to operate in accordance with a predetermined telecommunication standard and predetermined parameters. The communication device typically has a digital signal processor (DSP) that allows it to adapt to changes of the physical layer.
There is therefore a need for a W-CDMA system, which allows the implementation of various telecommunication standards, and various applications realizable according to these standards, without the need for a powerful DSP processor for the flexible part of the physical layer. Further, there is a need for a W-CDMA apparatus that provides for various fading channel circumstances.